


GOC2020-Gift

by Miss_Amby



Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: GOC2020, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley head into the bookshop, surprised by the amount of mail in the way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Celebration Birthday Edition





	GOC2020-Gift

**April, Soho, London 2026**

  
  


They were spending the day in London. It was common enough that would come back for a couple days a month. They would walk in the park and take in a show, get dinner at the Ritz or Savoy. What they were not expecting was a pile of letters right inside the door when they opened it.

“What in Satan…”

“Quite.” Aziraphale knelt over and started picking them up as Crowley went to the stove and turned on the hob to start making tea. He wasn’t surprised to see Aziraphale shuffle in a few moments later, glasses on as he flicked through all of the mail.

“So what’s all it then?”

He didn’t answer right away, instead going over to his desk and pulling out a letter opener, cutting it in one clean cut. The angel pulled out the card and read it, confusion on his face before opening another one and then another.

“Come on now, don’t leave me in suspense. What do they say?”

With a smile Aziraphale handed them over and it didn’t take long to see why he was smiling.

They were all cards from people they knew in London. Some were from business that Aziraphale went to a lot, but quite a few were from people that would come in and knew the bookshop was not for selling books but for other things. Many were from queer folk they had helped over the years, all expressing their happiness that the two were finally getting theirs.

“I didn’t think anyone cared about our love lives that much.”

“I think they cared more about us than we wanted to see my dear. I had quite a few people over the years ask if we were together and every time I would get flustered about it they would pat my shoulder and said they understood.”

He chuckled at the face that Crowley made as he kissed his cheek to get his cup of tea. “Take their gift my dear. They are giving us their support; I can feel the love coming from the cards. They wrote the truth down because they know we’ve danced around each other for as love as we have known them and well...we aren’t getting a blessing of our union from Heaven or Hell. It makes sense it would come from Earth.”

“Our side?”

“Quite right dear. Now come along, we have more to open and I have a feeling we will have a lot of people today; not to buy books but to give us well wishes.”

Crowley scowled but helped him open the last few cards before the humans started to show up. Overall it was a good day, even if he got tired of talking to everyone who came in through.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett


End file.
